Dessert
by diamondwine
Summary: Loki and his wife enjoy a lovely dinner with their son, before putting him to bed so that they can enjoy "dessert." This is extremely mushy, gushy cute, so if that's the kind of thing you like, well, you've come to the right place.


I was beginning to wonder where Loki was. He was generally home no later than six, and I didn't like to start dinner without him. I'd made his favourite baked chicken dish and roasted veggies. I didn't want to wait too long to eat dinner, because Logan was getting restless and I wanted him in bed by eight-thirty. The four-year-old walked into the kitchen with an empty Mickey Mouse cup in his hands. He looked up at me where I stood drying dishes at the sink. He simply smiled and tapped the empty cup against my leg. He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen; he had Loki's green eyes, bouncy, long, curly, dark hair, and a hint of mischief in his little, pink smile. His skin was sandy, a combination of Scandinavia and Africa mixed into his every feature. Logan tugged on my pant leg.

"Juice, mommy," he said.

"What's the magic word, baby?" I asked him, shifting slightly to my right to place the clean plate in the cabinet.

"Please?!" he squealed impatiently. He stepped back from me and jumped up and down with the cup, begging.

"This is the last cup, okay? 'Cause you already had a juice box at lunch and that candy cane on the way home."

Logan grumbled slightly but watched with anticipation as I pulled open the refrigerator and grabbed the apple juice. As I was closing the refrigerator, I picked up the cup from Logan. He heard the front door opening before I did, and rushed over to where I knew Loki was coming in. I tucked the cup of apple juice far back on the counter, hoping Logan would forget about it. I could hear my husband's laughter in the hallway as Logan ran out to meet him, calling out to him. When I came out to see the two, Loki was carrying an evergreen, his cheeks rosy with the cold that sauntered in after him.

"Back up, Lo," Loki said. Logan scrambled out of the way and Loki carefully placed the tree against a wall in the atrium. I stepped towards him and he pulled his gloves off before swooping me up into his arms. I heard Logan rush over to inspect the Christmas tree as Loki gave me a proper kiss. My heart still beat furiously, and for a moment, I forgot all about everything else. When Loki let me breathe, he smiled down at me, glancing over at our son, who was beginning to pull a piece off of the tree.

"Hey—no, no, no, buddy. Don't tear it apart. We're going to decorate it tomorrow," Loki said. Logan pulled his hands behind his back and turned around to look at Loki and I with a mischievous smile. Loki laughed.

"You can touch it, just don't pull it."

Logan returned his wide gaze to the tree and began to pet it as if it were an animal. Loki laughed, his voice reverberating off my body. He passed a hand down my back.

"You look exhausted, honey," he said, kissing my forehead. It was true, I had been consumed by so many deadlines for work that I'd been losing sleep over it. Not to mention keeping up with Logan, and Loki going on business trips every month. I hadn't had a real moment of pause in some time. I shivered. Loki turned and glanced back at the open door. I noticed then that his coat was completely unzipped. Logan did not seem to notice at all that the door was wide open, letting in the chill of winter. That was the thing about Loki; his Jotunn blood kept him from being cognizant of the cold the same way that my human senses were. I'd known from the moment our son was born that he'd received the same genes; the nurses had been concerned about his temperature, which was lower than most infants, but whenever they'd tried to wrap him up too much and put him under heat lights, he'd cry uncontrollably until they took them off him. And now, as a young child, Logan often took off his shirt in the house, complaining that it was hot, even when the heat was barely above sixty degrees. Loki hurried to the door and shut it, locking it securely. I felt a tiny tug on my pant leg again.

"Juice, mommy," Logan said. His big green eyes had a numinous air as they glazed over tiredly. The boy needed to be put to bed. Loki picked Logan up.

"How's my boy?" he asked after kissing him on the cheek.

"Juice," Logan responded, putting both his small hands on Loki's face before kissing his forehead.

"Okay," Loki said, laughing and starting into the kitchen. I sighed and followed after them.

"Smells good, did mom make dinner already?" Loki asked. Logan nodded, then pointed impatiently to the cup on the counter. Loki picked it up and gave it to him. Our son wriggled in his grasp until Loki put him down. And then we both watched him saunter over to the table, where he put the cup for a moment before scrambling into his seat.

"Hungry!" he said. Logan was short and to the point whenever he spoke. He didn't often like using full sentences, something Loki and I had been somewhat concerned about for a while. We had taken him to be evaluated, and came to learn that he was perfectly fine. In fact, his vocabulary was apparently higher than most four-year-olds at his stage of development. We were told he was simply impatient, a boy of few words, I supposed.

"I'm going to go wash my hands, okay? Go ahead and start without me. I'll be right back," Loki said, holding my waist a moment before kissing my head and walking out of the kitchen. Logan banged impatiently on the table.

"That's enough," I said somewhat sternly, "I'm making your plate right now, Logan." I picked out a clean plate from the cupboard and began spooning some rice and vegetables onto it. I cut a piece of baked chicken into bite sizes for the boy. He rubbed his hands as I placed the plate in front of him. I pulled a fork out of the drawer and gave it to him. He went for the rice first. I then put together Loki's plate, making sure he had generous portions. I put the plate at the table where Loki usually sat before making my own plate of vegetables and rice. It took me a while to realize that Loki was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe, and staring over at me with unconditional love in his eyes. I grinned as I caught his gaze.

"I put your plate on the table," I said. Logan was making funny noises as he chewed. I glanced over at him. His back was to Loki and I. Before I could turn around with my own plate, I felt Loki's arms snake around me. I sighed and leant back into him. I was so happy it was Friday, and Loki's newest business trip had gotten cancelled. We were _all _relieved, as it would have taken him to France over Christmas, and I knew the only reason he'd found a way to convince his boss to send someone else was because it broke Loki's heart to see Logan cry about his dad not being present on Christmas day. Loki had tried to explain his work to Logan, who had thrown a temper tantrum (and toys) until Loki promised he wouldn't go. I glanced down at Loki's bare forearms. He had rolled up the sleeves of his black dress shirt. He sighed with relaxation into my neck and I shivered.

"Food," Logan said, having paused in eating to turn around and look at us.

"Daddy," he whined. Loki laughed and looked over at him.

"I'm coming, champ. Be patient," Loki said, starting towards the table after kissing my shoulder. I finally joined the two of them at the table. Loki asked Logan what he had done in school that day, and Logan got up from the table to run over to the fridge. He pulled off the picture I let him put up on the refrigerator door with a magnet. He brought the picture over to Loki. It was a dog, what Logan wanted for Christmas. Loki picked up the picture, pausing in eating to give Logan's artwork his undivided attention. I watched mesmerized as a dark curl fell into Logan's eye while he stared up at his father with anticipation.

"I want it for Christmas," Logan said, placing his hands pleadingly on Loki's knee.

"'member, daddy?" he asked hopefully.

"Wow, this is a very good drawing, Lo. And of course I remember you wanted a dog. We'll see if Santa brings one this year."

Loki cupped Logan's cheek and kissed his forehead. Logan climbed back into his seat and ate almost all of the rice I had put on his plate. He finished the chicken, but then sat there making an unpleasant face at the broccoli and potatoes, pushing the vegetables around his plate.

"Eat your vegetables, baby," I said, nearing the end of my own plate. Logan crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Don't want them, mommy," he said.

"Logan," I said in my warning tone. Logan groaned and pushed back from the table.

"You need to eat something healthy," I said, "You didn't eat the apple or the carrots I packed in your lunch today."

"No!" Logan groaned. Loki frowned and turned his head to the side, sending Logan a reprimanding look. Logan's gaze hurried away from Loki and he stared down at his feet angrily.

"Daddy…want some more juice," he said as I tried to convince him to eat a piece of broccoli. Logan shook his head, turning away from the fork.

"Not until you finish those vegetables, young man," Loki said. Logan kicked the table.

"That's enough," I said, my patience wearing thin. I sighed as Logan began to cry. He angrily pushed his plate away and crossed his arms, crying angry tears. Loki leant in close to him, pulling the boy's chair in his direction.

"Don't you want to grow up big and strong and have muscles like me?" Loki asked, pulling up his sleeve and flexing his pale bicep in front of Logan. The little boy reached out and clasped it, testing the muscle under his tiny grip. He was laughing and smiling then. Loki smiled back. "Then you have to eat your veggies, baby boy." Logan then snatched his hands back and crossed his small arms, shaking his head and wailing. Loki pulled our son up out of his seat and placed him on his lap at the table. Logan continued whining and crying. "Look, daddy's going to eat them with you. See?" Loki took a bite of broccoli. Logan gazed up at him. "Mmmmm," Loki said with a closed mouth. I desperately held my laughter in. Loki then speared up another piece of broccoli from his plate. He directed it toward Logan's mouth. Our little boy leant away from the fork. Loki laughed. "Mama made this whole dinner for you and I, and now you're not going to eat it? Don't you like mommy's cooking?" Loki asked, brushing his hand through the boy's curls. Logan gazed over at me and then back up at Loki. "Come on, Lo. You know you're not going to get dessert if you don't eat your veggies. Just take five bites for daddy, okay?" Slowly, Loki directed his fork at the boy's mouth again. Logan opened his mouth, and then chomped five times on the same piece of broccoli. Loki laughed, and I finally couldn't contain myself. Logan finished the piece of broccoli, an unpleasant look on his face. "That was _one_, Logan," Loki informed him. Logan kicked underneath the table and groaned angrily. Loki looked over at me and we exchanged glances.

"Don't look at me," I said, wiping my mouth, "You got further with him than I did."

"Does someone need to go to sleep?" Loki asked. Logan slammed his fists on the table and screamed.

"Ooooo, someone's tired," Loki said, starting to stand up.

"_Not tired_," Logan grumbled angrily.

"Has he had a bath yet?" Loki asked me. I shook my head for no. Logan kicked and fought, something Loki was used to.

"I'll put him to bed," Loki said. Logan finally gave up, and buried his face into Loki's chest, crying silent tears. He loved us both, but usually didn't give Loki as much trouble as he gave me. I had never quite been able to figure it out, but perhaps it was because I was usually stricter with him and Loki tended to spoil the boy. I knew that all he meant by it was to be a good father. He cherished that child unlike I'd ever seen anyone do. He loved our son more than words could have possibly conveyed. I made myself busy putting away all of the leftovers. I could hear the tub running upstairs, and subsequently, both Logan and Loki's laughter. I smiled to myself and took my time washing the dishes. I cleaned the table and counters. The kitchen was spotless to my satisfaction when I decided to go upstairs and see how things were coming along. I paused at the top step at the sound of Loki's voice.

"Not by the hairs on my chinny, chin, chin," he said. Logan started to laugh. I creeped closer towards his bedroom door and slowly peeked inside to see Loki sitting on Logan's bed, his long legs hanging over the edge of the small piece of furniture, Logan seated in his lap, staring with tired eyes at the book Loki held in front of him. Loki leaned forward, towering over our son as he began to speak with a sinister, lupine voice.

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff," and he put the book down to the side, tickling Logan's feet, the boy began to laugh uncontrollably, "And I'll _blow your house down_!" Loki half-shouted, his voice shortly breaking with laughter as he feigned the Big Bad Wolf. He cuddled our baby boy with kisses and fake wolf bites. Logan's small, sandy hands gripped Loki's arms and pressed against his face as he laughed and squirmed.

"Nom, nom, nom," Loki said, pretending to bite Logan's shoulders. He was laughing so much that he was out of breath when he collapsed back against Loki's chest. Loki picked up the book, unable to stop smiling. He began to read again calmly, and Logan closed his eyes, wrapping his hands around Loki's arm. It was a Kodak moment. I found myself wiping a tear that I hadn't even noticed welling up in my eye until it wetly tickled my cheek. I went back downstairs to make myself and Loki some tea. After putting the kettle on the stove, I took some time to dry the dishes that were already clean. I gasped and nearly dropped the transparent plate I was drying when I felt Loki's body envelope mine, and he pressed me mercilessly against the counter.

"I'm going to fuck the hell out of you," he said clearly into my ear. My first reaction was for all the blood to rush heavily to my face, and my heart palpitated. I laughed. He _was_ a big, bad wolf himself. I hadn't even heard him coming downstairs, stalking his prey, yet I wouldn't have tried to flee for the world. I felt the plate being yanked out of my hands along with the dish towel. Loki only pressed his crotch harder against my back as he reached over my head and placed the plate inside the cabinet, throwing the dishtowel to the side. He moaned into my ear and grabbed my arms, pulling them behind my back a bit. A heavy breath escaped me.

"I'm starting my vacation now. Screw the firm. We haven't been tending to each other's needs enough," Loki said before grazing his teeth against my shoulder, pulling my sweater out of the way first to be sure I felt the spit on his teeth and tongue as he pressed the lingual appendage ravenously against my skin. Loki pulled me by the neck so that I rested my head against his shoulder. He then pushed his hands down my front and into my sweatpants. I gasped at the slight chill of his fingers.

"What about Logan?" I asked, grabbing Loki's wrists to stop him.

"He's asleep," Loki said, kissing my cheek, down my face slowly until he was at my neck and shoulder again. Loki moved against my gripping hands and massaged my sensitive spots mercilessly through the fabric of my underwear. I moaned for a moment.

"_Really_?" I asked in disbelief. Loki laughed.

"You cheated," I said. Loki whipped me around. He sometimes used magic to move the restless child along, something I knew the boy was never even aware of. He never went to sleep that easily for _me_.

"I need you," Loki said honestly, cupping my chin and lifting it so my eyes met his gaze. He pulled me up with ease and sat me on the countertop. My hands fell palm down on the cold marble. Loki attacked my forehead and pinned himself up against me.

"I just cleaned this counter," I said, smiling nonetheless.

"Then let us christen it," Loki breathed, pulling the hem of my sweater. I lifted my arms and Loki took it off me and threw it over on the other end of the counter. Before I got the chance to see him again, his lips were pressed securely to mine. I pressed my hands to Loki's chest, his button down shirt already half unbuttoned. His chest felt warm beneath my hands. His flesh had a way of warming up whenever we touched. I finished unbuttoning the shirt and Loki took it off. He then reached under my shirt and unclasped my bra, his tongue lapping at mine delicately inside my mouth. He leant back a bit and pulled my shirt off, the bra next, wasting no time in wrestling off my sweatpants, leaving me only in a pair of lacey, emerald green panties. Loki smiled without teeth, tilting his head downward, which caused his gaze to become umbriferously sexual, and I saw his pupils dilate with content. He gripped my hips, massaging the fabric before looking down into my eyes.

"Are these the ones I bought you last time I was in France?" he asked. I nodded and tilted my waist towards Loki, wrapping my legs around him.

"I thought I'd wear them today because they remind me of you," I admitted. Loki laughed with satisfaction. I placed my hands on his shoulders. After a moment of staring at each other with longing, Loki pushed my legs back down against the counter before he brought my hands to his waist and guided me to unbuckle his belt. I could already see his arousal through his pants as I pulled the belt off tantalizingly slowly. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants just the same, teasingly. Loki began to grind his teeth with anticipation. I finally let the pants begin to drop to the floor. Loki let go of me momentarily to hurry out of them, pulling his boxers away with them. He slowly and carefully began to remove the lacey panties from me.

"You know I love that colour on you," he said, his eyes flitting back and forth across my legs, his white hands creating an utter contrast between us. Loki moaned and finally got the panties off. He held my left leg in both hands and began to kiss the knee, inhaling deeply and crushing his nose against my shin. I shivered a bit as Loki's eyes closed in sheer pleasure. He was fully erect then, and I reached out to touch him, clasping him in my right hand. Loki's mouth opened as he moaned and he even shook a little bit. He put my leg down and gripped the marble countertop on either side of me, letting his head roll back in pleasure. I lifted myself up off the counter a ways to kiss at his beautiful neck. Loki laughed and the sound echoing through his throat tickled my lips. He then opened his eyes and stopped me from rubbing him, as I had begun to do so furiously. He bit his bottom lip and reached for my pony tail. He gently removed the elastics holding it in place, and the braids cascaded down my back. I grinned, and Loki tilted his head to the side, his eyes looking at me as if I were magic. He pushed his hands through my hair, a breeze of coconut wafting between us. He closed his eyes and inhaled it deeply, pulling me to his chest, where I wrapped my arms around him. Our bodies connected very closely for a moment. I felt Loki's pulse and I knew he could feel mine as it raced uncontrollably at his touch. He then held my head in one hand and gripped my lower back in the other, pressing his lips firmly against mine. I didn't even get a chance to brace myself before I felt him push his way inside of me. I gasped into Loki's mouth, my knees clinging to him. He pulled me further to the edge of the counter for easier access and I quickly felt him full grown inside of me. He moaned deeply. I tried to ignore the chill of the marble counter beneath my bare bottom and adjust to Loki's girth.

"It's been too long, honey," he breathed, as I gripped his shoulders. I shook a little bit, and Loki was still for a minute, waiting for a response from me. I opened my eyes and roughly licked his smooth chin. The patience slowly faded from Loki's eyes as he grinned at me and gave a rough thrust. I damn near screamed, and Loki laughed as I dug my nails into his scapulae, hissing an inhale as he gritted his teeth. I got wet quickly as Loki gave another crude thrust. A shiver ran through Loki's body so that he had to steady himself a moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest, trying to establish a normal breathing rate. I couldn't; there were fireworks going off, loose wires in my brain, an explosion happening between my legs as Loki began to take me firmly, but gently, causing me to warm up and become wet. He pulled his hands again through my braids carefully, gripping my back and thighs. He slowed his hips to a nice gyrating motion and beckoned me to look by tilting my chin up to meet his gaze again. Loki pressed his forehead against mine, and his eyes became the only thing I could see, like big, green worlds of lust right before me. I felt Loki fold the fingers of his left hand into my right and he gazed at the contrast of our skin admirably. I could picture him in his Jotunn form, blue and cold. The first time he had let me see it, I marveled in fascination at the markings all over his body. I'd only seen Loki's Jotunn form once since we'd been together; Loki had been so self conscious about it, but I only ever saw beauty when I looked at him, and I knew that he knew it. We could understand each other on that level, being outsiders because we didn't look the same as everyone else. Loki began to speed up his hips, grabbing my waist with both hands. I clung to his shoulders, and finally, he simply whisked me off the counter into his arms, never missing a thrust the entire time. He groaned , letting my back rest against the marble countertop slightly, creating the angle he knew would bring me to climax. I lost all control then and tried to keep my voice down, biting my tongue. Loki smiled.

"You can scream, baby," he said, "Logan isn't going to wake up for at least eight hours." I felt confident in Loki's magic, so I gave my voice free reign and Loki looked thoroughly satisfied by this. I then began to wonder if the neighbors would still hear us, but it began not to matter to me. I went blind, deaf, and completely unresponsive to everything that wasn't Loki. He had my full, undivided attention and he knew it from the way that I was panting in his arms. We were getting closer and I began to feel that indescribable sensation inside of me, a pressure building up and waiting to be released, like a balloon getting too much air and waiting to pop. I gazed up desperately into Loki's eyes. A bead of sweat dripped silently down his face and he nodded in understanding. Loki collided between my legs a final time and my orgasm manifested itself in the form of my entire body writhing with pleasure. I couldn't see, couldn't think straight. I felt the warmth of Loki's seed and he groaned deeply in his throat, spent. We were on cloud nine then. I pushed my hands through Loki's raven black hair. Next to Logan's hair, it was the softest thing I'd ever touched. Loki smiled and turned his head to kiss my wrist.

"That was the best dessert I've ever had," he grinned.


End file.
